El chico del Skate
by Yushi Cerisier
Summary: [UA] "Él era un chico y ella una chica ¿acaso no puede ser más obvio? Él era punk, ella hacia gimnasia, ¿qué más puedo decir? Él la quería, pero ella nunca le diría que sentía lo mismo en secreto. Sus amigas se metieron en medio, tenían problemas con sus ropas holgadas..." Basado en "Skater boy"


**Los personajes son de Akira Toriyama. **

Este fic fue basado en la canción "Skater Boy" de Avril Lavigne :3 seguí los hechos de la canción, así que no puedo decir que es de todo mio .-. sólo la hice fic:3

Saludos a **Grisell**, amiguis, gracias por mi premio me encantooooo:33 te lo dedico a ti :D y a **Mayra Paola (Vegitta May)**XD, que fue la primera que lo vio hace como dos horas xD (y me pidió muy exultante que le mandara saludos y yo como el amor de buena persona que soy, le dije que sí xd) en fin, nos vemos en las notas finales (/._.)/

**_Notas: _**

**_Ann es Número 18 xd__17__ años_**

**_Vegeta__18__ años_**

**_Bulma__17__ años_**

* * *

**El chico del Skate**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en la capital del oeste. Las clases en la preparatoria Estrella Naranja estaban por dar comienzo, faltaba exactamente 15 minutos para que el timbre diera su anuncio.

Una chica rubia y bien vestida con su uniforme impecable, caminaba en dirección a la fuente en paralelo a las puertas, donde sus amigas la esperaban.

– ¡Ay! ¡Ten más cuidado Ouji! –se quejó la misma al sentir algo pasar zumbando a un costado alborotándole su falda, pero alcanzó a sostenerla; miró con furia al chico con el cabello en punta que se detenía con su skate en mano al escuchar su reclamo.

– Hmp –fue lo único recitado por su parte, para retomar su camino hacia la fuente.

– ¡Ash! ¡Qué le pasa a ese punk, de verdad que es insoportable! –escuchó gritar a su amiga, Zangya, que dirigía sus pasos a ella, detrás, Fasha y Mai le seguían– ¿Estás bien, Ann?

–Sí, sólo un susto –dijo Ann con calma a sus amigas, que miraban a la dirección que había tomado el chico.

– ¡Pero qué insolente! No es la primera vez que lo hace, ¡lo chivaré con el director! ¡Lo juro! –espetó furiosa Zangya con toda la intención de ser escuchada por Ouji

– ¡Eh! Zangya ¿no es muy temprano para estar gritando? –se burló, con una mirada fría y tono cortante, recorriendo a las tres chicas, su mirada se suavizo cuando se detuvo en cierta rubia que había incomodado hace un rato, sin decir más, tomó su skate con la mano y esta vez se fue caminado a la entrada de la escuela.

Vegeta Ouji, mejor conocido como el 'punk' de la preparatoria. No era el único, pero sí el más conocido. Usaba el uniforme de manera desgarbada: la camisa con el primer botón desabrochado, el chaleco mal colocado, tenis, y ni siquiera traía la corbata que le correspondía; además de ese alocado peinado que completaba su mote.

– ¡Insolente!, además de que no tiene el mínimo sentido del estilo – habló por primera vez Fasha, mandándole otra mirada mortal.

– Es un inadaptado, por eso sólo se junta con Kakaroto, otro fenómeno –Dijo Mai. La rubia, a la que Vegeta se había quedado mirando, no imprecó nada, pero asintió a los comentarios de sus amigas.

– ¿Te sucede algo, Annie? –preguntó Zangya al ver que no acotaba nada.

– ¿Eh? no, no… nada – disimuló un poco, negando con la cabeza a lo que le preguntaban _"pero que guapo es Ouji"_ pensaba.

–En fin, volviendo a lo que les estaba preguntando, y ahora que nuestra querida Annie está aquí, ¿cómo les va con la clase de gimnasia?

– Bueno… –empezó su relato, Ann.

***Dentro de la OHS***

– ¡Buenos días Vegeta! –saludó efusivamente otro chico de cabellos alborotados color negro y ojos de igual matiz.

– Buenas, Kakaroto –respondió fofo, sorprendiendo enormemente a su compañero.

– ¿Estás bien, Vegeta? –le preguntó mientras éste se acomodaba en su lugar al lado de la ventana, que daba vista al patio delantero, donde hace unos minutos tres chicas le dedicaban miradas asesinas, excepto una; Ann sólo mostró furia al principio, y después giraba la cabeza a un lado.

Kakaroto siguió la dirección de sus ojos, al comprender la situación, cuestionó:

– Oye Vegeta, si tanto te gusta ¿por qué no le pides a Ann que salga contigo?

–Como si fuera tan fácil –gruño–. Ya viste cómo son sus amigas, ellas no me soportan.

–Bueno, no deberías preocuparte por lo que sus amigas digan, sino por lo que Ann piense –aconsejó Kakaroto con una sonrisa afable.

–De todas maneras –suspiró.

– ¡No seas mezquino! Te la pasas mirándola, ¡ya decídete y háblale! –animaba Kakaroto a su amigo.

–¡Déjame en paz Kakaroto!–protestó molesto, pero sabía que Kakaroto tenía razón– Hmp...

–Vegeta...–se preocupó el azabache–, ¡No puedes...

–¡Está bien! ¡está bien! Lo intentaré –dijo Ouji harto y resignado; a la vez en su tono se escondía cierta esperanza.

Derrotado por su amigo, Vegeta decidió esperar al final de las clases.

***Al final de las clases***

Vegeta esperó fuera a que Ann saliera, se posicionó a un costado de la fuente, con su vista fija en ambas puertas de madera, hasta que, cuando la mayoría de estudiantes se había alejado, vio como Ann salía sola y distraída. Se dirigió a hablar con ella.

–Eh… Ann, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –le preguntó el pelinegro, firme pero un poco nervioso.

–Ohh, claro… Ouji, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – dijo Ann, intentando parecer indiferente e intentando no sonrojarse.

–Verás, yo… quería preguntarte si… queriassalirconmigo –pronunció las palabras lo más rápido que pudo, evitando así un sonrojo.

–Eh… yo…–aunque las últimas palabras salieran atropelladas, pudo captarlas a la perfección–, bueno…–quería decirle que sí pero… _"¿qué pensarían mis amigas? Seguramente no lo aprobarían nunca"._

Ann no tuvo oportunidad de contestarle, pues oyó que alguien detrás gritaba su nombre.

– ¡Eh! Ann ¿Qué haces hablando con este inadaptado? –vociferó Zangya, barriendo con la mirada al chico, Fasha y Mai hicieron lo mismo con miradas de infinito desprecio. Ann frunció el ceño.

–Vamos Annie, se nos hace tarde para la clase gimnasia –finalizó Zangya con su voz que no daba espacio a reclamo. Hizo un ademán de manera despectiva dejando atrás a Vegeta. Fasha y Mai la siguieron de igual forma.

Ann se resistió, y movió repetidas veces la cabeza, intercalando entre Ouji y sus amigas, pero al final:

–Lo siento Ouji, pero no puedo. Somos de dos mundos muy diferentes –le soltó la rubia antes de irse con sus amigas –. Nos vemos después.

Vegeta se quedó solo en su sitio, mirando donde se había marchado la única chica que había llamado su atención, hasta que sintió una mano en el hombro.

– Te lo dije Kakaroto –pronunció secamente–, es igual a sus amigas.

–Lo siento Vegeta, tenías razón –dijo mientras ambos se alejaban del lugar.

Nunca más le volvió a dedicar esa mirada.

***Cinco años después***

Ann se encontraba en la cocina de la casa de su hermano, ¿quién diría que acabaría con un bebé a los 18 años? _(Nota: aquí ellos no son gemelos, pero si se parecen xD y él es dos años menor que ella)_ Por lo menos, Kurota se había responsabilizado de su ahora cuñada y vivían juntos, aunque aún no se casaban. Se dirigió al sofá, después de terminar de alimentar a su sobrino; la pareja se hallaba trabajando y le habían pedido de favor cuidarlo el resto de la tarde.

Se encontraba molesta, no por cuidar al pequeño, lo amaba con locura, pero había tenido una discusión con su novio por la mañana y mandó a volar al tipo.

Acurrucó el bebé en sus brazos mientras con cuidado encendía la televisión. Buscó el canal de noticias.

"_En pocos días se encontrará en la ciudad la nueva y afamada estrella de rock, Vegeta Ouji, junto con su banda. Han sido la nueva e inesperada sensación de este año. Las presentaciones serán-"_

Pero Ann ya no escuchaba lo que el conductor decía, sino que se quedaba embobada mirando fijamente la pantalla donde el chico que hace cinco años había rechazado, que cantaba y bailaba de una manera que la dejó sin aliento.

La rubia se paró de un salto, cuidando de no hacer daño al bebé. Tomó el teléfono para marcar a sus viejas amigas.

– ¿Hola? –le respondió la voz de Zangya al otro lado de la línea.

– Hola Zangya, soy Ann –dijo ella apresuradamente.

– ¡Oh! Annie, ¿cómo estás? –dijo la pelirroja con su característica voz chillona.

– Excelente. Oye, ¿recuerdas a Vegeta Ouji, el punk de nuestra escuela?

– ¡Claro! parece que se volvió toda una súper estrella, las chicas y yo iremos a verlo cuando vengan aquí, ¿quieres venir con nosotras, Annie? –pronunció entusiasmada.

– ¡Por supuesto! –dijo Ann con una sonrisa tonta, como pocas veces lo hacía. _"Por fin podré ver a Vegeta de nuevo y… Esta vez le diré que siento lo mismo que él". _Pensó ella muy confiada.

***Día del concierto de Vegeta***

Las cuatro chicas gimnastas se arreglaron lo mejor que sus trabajos les permitieron.

Al llegar al recinto donde se llevaría a cabo, quedaron sorprendidas por tal lujo que pasaban por sus ojos.

Cuando el concierto comenzó, se encontraban entre la multitud de más adelante, en primera fila. Una vista única.

Ann no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Vegeta, veía como éste tocaba la guitarra de manera ágil y segura, se movía de una manera muy varonil, su voz era fascinante, la mantenía en un trance del cual no le fue posible salir hasta que éste término. No podía creer cómo pudo dejarlo ir sólo por lo que sus amigas pensaran, y por su aspecto desgarbado y de chico malo.

Pero estaba decidida, arreglaría las cosas con él. A pesar de sus mal genios chocantes que podrían sí o no congeniar, seguía segura de su belleza que había atrapado al ex chico punk. Después de todo, sólo habían pasado cinco años, no creía que le guardara eterno rencor.

Cuando el concierto por fin acabó, Ann se despidió de sus amigas y se fue directo a su casa, en la noche le fue difícil conciliar el sueño pensando en qué decirle a Vegeta para que arreglaran las cosas. _"Pensándolo mejor, primero tengo que hallar una oportunidad de estar a solas con él"._

Al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, porque a los dos días del concierto de Vegeta, Ann iba pasando por un restaurante de camino a su trabajo, pensando en cómo hablar con él antes de que se marchara y lo vio sentado en las últimas mesas del lujoso lugar con tres personas más. _"Agentes, o su banda, de seguro". _

Decidió esperar a que saliera.

Unos minutos más tarde, Vegeta salía del mismo con una cara risueña, al verlo, ella se le acercó rápidamente.

–Está bien, te espero fuera…– lo escuchó decir antes de girar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos azules de ella a centímetros de su cara.

Se le quedó mirando unos momentos, y Vegeta dudó.

–Eh… ¿necesitas algo? –le dijo el de cabellos en punta, confundido.

–Vegeta, soy Ann, Annie… –dijo la chica con una sonrisa diferente.

– ¿Ann? –dijo Vegeta, luego recordó–: Oh… Ann Gero, ¿verdad?

–Ah, qué bueno que me recuerdas –dijo la rubia–, la verdad quería hablar contigo de lo que pasó la última vez. Verás, tú la verdad me gustabas mucho, de hecho, me gustas aún, y podríam-

Vegeta cortó con un gesto de la mano el discurso de Ann.

–Escucha, Ann, eso fue hace cinco años –espetó con una voz fría como el hielo, ya no con esa mirada suave que sólo a ella le dedicaba–. Ya no tiene importancia.

– ¡Pero sí tiene importancia! Yo cometí un error contigo, en ese tiempo sí me gustabas, ¡Y me gustaría mucho arreglar las cosas entre nosotros! –dijo Ann intentando convencerlo– De verdad quiero que podamos estar juntos.

–Eso es lo que tú no entiendes… –susurro Ouji con tono lúgubre, no pudo seguir hablando porque la puerta detrás de él se abrió.

–Lamento la tardanza, Matt no encontraba la carpeta que debía darme –exclamó una voz femenina detrás del chico–. Uh ¿interrumpo algo?

Vegeta se volteó rápidamente al oír aquella voz, y su mirada se suavizó al ver a la chica parada en el umbral.

–Mhp, por esta vez, no estás de inoportuna, mujer –le dijo con una voz dulce que Ann jamás había escuchado en él, ni siquiera cuando le pidió la cita.

–Vegeta, ¿Dónde están tus modales? ¿No vas a presentarme? –preguntó la chica de cabellos azules que estaba parada junto a él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–Claro. Bulma, ella es Ann Gero; iba con nosotros en el instituto. Ann, ella es Bulma Briefs, mi novia –dijo Ouji, y al pronunciar estas palabras, su rostro se iluminó.

– ¡Oh! _Annie_, un gusto verte otra vez –dijo Bulma sonriente.

– ¿¡Briefs!? –exclamó Ann estupefacta por la noticia de que esa chica fuera la novia de Vegeta– Oh, cla-claro, gusto en ver-te… y… ¿desde cuándo… están juntos?

–Bueno, Bulma y yo pocas veces cruzábamos palabra, al ser yo un relegado de la sociedad pero, la primera vez que hablamos de verdad, fue después del primer encuentro que tuve contigo –pronuncio esas palabras cortantemente, Bulma toco su brazo y éste se relajó.

– ¡Vegeta! No seas maleducado. Lo que sucedió fue que dio la casualidad que ambos nos encontráramos tan mal ese día, y tuvimos ideas similares de ir al parque, como ninguno estaba de mejor humor, decidimos platicar un poco para desahogarnos – contó Bulma alegremente-, y ya ves como termino todo.

–Oh, bien. Ya veo… los felicito, hacen una muy… buena pareja –dijo Ann con una sonrisa forzada.

–Gracias Ann –dijo amable la peliazul. Vegeta miró su reloj.

–Debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde Bulma –dijo el pelinegro, tomando la mano de la peliazul.

– ¡Es cierto! Adiós Annie, gusto en verte –le guiño el ojo de manera divertida mientras se alejaba junto con su novio.

–Sí, claro. Adiós –susurró Ann.

***Con Vegeta y Bulma***

–Así que volvió a aparecer, ¿eh? _príncipe_ –dijo Bulma mientras que se acomodaba en el asiento del auto.

–Sí, "la princesa de la moda" –dijo Vegeta sarcásticamente.

–No seas tan malo, no parece mala persona –aconsejó Bulma con una sonrisa.

–Yo no dije que fuera mala persona, sino que en esa época se dejó manejar por sus amigas… – Vegeta no pudo concluir porque Bulma lo cortó en medio de la frase.

–E intentó arreglar todo ahora, escuche lo que te dijo desde el principio –dijo la oji azul distraídamente.

–Oh –fue lo único que Vegeta pudo pronunciar. Bulma esbozo una sonrisa cálida, y tomo la mano de Vegeta entre las suyas.

–No te preocupes, lo entiendo... además, no podría quitarme de la nada lo que es mío –dijo esto guiñándole un ojo traviesamente y deposito un beso en los labios del chico –.Te amo, príncipe.

Vegeta sólo atinó a besarla de nuevo. _"Yo también, Bulma"_

…

_Sorry girl but you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boys mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_See that man that boy could be_

_There is more that meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl_

_Can i make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard_

_How we rock each others world._

_I'm with the skater boy, i said see ya later boy_

_I'll be back stage after the show_

_I'll be at a studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know._

_I'm with the skater boy, i said see ya later boy_

_I'll be back stage after the show_

_I'll be at a studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know._

Ann apagó la radio y se le quedó mirando incrédula.

– ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

* * *

¡Holaaaaa! muchas gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí, y para los que no... .-. XD

Es muy sencillo y, vale, escribí este fic en cuatro horas, si ptm, ¡CUATRO HORAS! Estoy sorprendida XD okno no tanto, la idea tenia planeada desde hace muchísimo (y escuchaba la canción), sólo era cuestión de plasmarla e.e y como hoy no tenía mucho qué hacer... surgió :33 La verdad, me basé mucho en la letra, pero no me quito crédito, porque sigue sin ser fácil conectar ideas, (al menos para mi ;-;) y traté de no hacerla songfic XD no lo considero así, sólo puse la última parte de la canción porque tiene mucho que ver en lo que pasa con Bulma y Ann XD es mi parte favorita:33 traduzcan y les gustará xd y para las que ya la conocen, choquenla (/._.)/

Les cambié un poco las personalidades... ok mucho u.u pero es UA D: así que no me quejo -w-

Aclaro que no odio a Ann (No. 18) sólo que no me gusta con Vegeta .-. me caga. Esto fue en contra de ella, lo admito xD es buena como amiga y compañera ;3


End file.
